spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 99: Sloobludop
=Kapitola 99: Sloobludop= Vignette: Buppido - Faces’ Song Oh, he works in the shadows He waits in the wings. Miracle make and the magic begins. Beneath the surface As he beckons you near. With a sharpen short dagger and magnificent beard. Oh, what will you do When he comes for you? What will you do when that derro chooses you? No, don't be afraid To follow his lead. He'll show you the ropes of our reality. He ain't gonna hurt you No not in the least. (wink) So a toast to a most benevolent beast. So, here's to you, Buppido The weaver of dreams Stopper of clocks, the unpicker of seams. Raise a glass to old Buppido Look him straight in the eye. If you say you don’t belive in him, you're living a La la la la la la la lie (×4) Oh, where will I be When he comes for me? Where will i be, when that derro chooses me? No I ain't scared Of ghosts in the night. I'll bow my head down with delicious delight. Buppido and me, we'll sail the high seas In our grand fantasy, and we'll say… Oh, he’s gonna hurt you He’ll open you up! So a toast to the most benevolent god. Přijíždějící loď je plná Kuo-Toa. Na dvou svázaných rowboats jsou v místě jejich spojeny naskládány bedny na kterých stojí kuo toa s velkými kleštěmi který něco bublavě pokřikuje na Shuushara. Shuushar mu bublavě odpoví, otočí se zpět na skupinu a oznámí: “Máme problém…” Na loď příletají sítě a kopí které hážou útočící Kuo-Toa. “Co jsi mu řekl?!” křičí Jimjar “Představil se jako LeeGlopPlop, monitor archpriestky BloppBlippodd která věří v Deep Fathera. Oznámil jsem mu že cesta míru dovoluje být součástí církve, ale jenom v případě že jeden nevěří na bohy, protože jsou to nebezpečné iluze..” “Aha..” Strhne se bitva mezi lodním vlakem skupiny a svázanými Rowboats Kuo-Toa. Kuo-Toa nahoře na bednách dává skupině šanci se vzdát, ale nikdo nepřijímá, kromě Shuushara který padne na kolena a oznámí zbytku skupiny že by se měli vzdát. V tu samou chvíli z vody pod lodí vyrazí Dinkarrion s Buppidem na zádech a napadne rowboat Kuo-Toa. Buppido okamžitě přeskočí na bedny na kterých stojí monitor a pokusí se ho srazit dolů. LeeGlopPlop, Kuo-Toa Monitor Šílení Kuo-Toa běhají po palubě a házejí na druhou loď co najdou. Sítě a kopí z lodi kuo-toa spíše nenacházejí než nacházejí své cíle, ale jedna z nich končí na Buppidovi a druhá na Fiddledonkovi. Nadšený Abdul že se konečně dá bojovat čeká na svou příležitost k přeskoku mezi loděmi. Buppido je sražen na zem a zdá se, že ho jeho “božskost” opouští. Arthur přes lodě háže očarované kamení a Faces ze své ležící pozice uráží co vidí. Lodě jsou proudem přitahovány k sobě a May se Sarithem loď kuo-toanů obstřelují svými kušemi. Loď se pod jejich nohama potápí a oba dva urychleně přeskakují na okolní lodě. Abdul, který se konečně dostal na nepřátelskou loď je chycen Kuo-Toánským Monitorem a jeho klepety. K nevíře všech zůčastněných ho malá ryba zvedne do výšky nad ostatní. Další síť přistává na Abdulovi a Shuushar opakuje výzvu Kuo-Toana o kapitulaci. Fiddledonk a ostatní možnost probírají, ale Abdul a May’Tana jí silně zamítají. Skupina se rozhodne bojovat dále. Ve chvíli kdy se Arthur potápí pod vodu do výhledu přijíždí další loď plná Kuo-Toanů kterou ohlašuje Jimjar křikem “Rybýýýý!”. Abdul se vyprostí z kleští a dopadá vedle Monitora se kterým začíná bojovat. Zbytek ryb běhá po palubě, sbírá zbylé sítě a ti kteří stojí u lodi Motley Crew na ní útočí pomocí svých kopí. Z ničehonic se rozrazí voda mezi oběma loděmi. Obrovský červ se spoustou chapadel v ústech rozrazí obě lodě a vystřelí z vody. Dinkarrion, několikrát zvětšený div nepotopí malá plavidla a dá finální ránu prostřední lodi z klobouku která se okamžitě do-potopí. May’Tana, Sarith, Fiddledonk, Shuushar a dva kuo-toani kteří na “loď” před chvíli naskočili končí ve vodě. Druhá loď se přibližuje z druhé strany a skupina podruhé zvažuje možnost vzdávání se. Kuo-Toanů na první lodi celkem rychle ubývá. Jimjar přeskakuje na loď s Facesem a zabodává rybě dýku do zad. Stool který do teď pouze udržoval spojení mezi skupinou potom přeběhne přes Facese a zaútočí na někoho na velké Rowboat. Abdul nahoře na bednách sráží na zem Monitora, který se ale stále drží. Buppido se konečně probral a pomáhá trpaslíkovi s Kuo-Toánským velitelem. Shuushar na druhé lodi vypadá že vyjednává. May’Tana sráží jednu z posledních ryb do vody a Sarith za ní přebíjí svou kuši. Zraky téměř celé Motley Crew se otáčejí k druhé přijíždějící bárce, která má na sobě bedny stejně jako tato rowboat a Shuushara který něco velice rychle bublá na palubě. Z Facesovy loďky k lodi Kuo-Toa přilétá zavařovačka s lihem a rozbíjí se o hlavního Kuo-Toa na bednách, ten ze sebe MindFlayeří výhonek rychle schodí a jeho Royal guard ho obratně probodne. Jimjar sleduje jak se Kuo-Toani na palubě připravují k házení oštěpů a sám se kryje. Za chvilku z lodi vyletí mrak kopí které probodají a pozabíjejí zbytek Kuo-Toanů. Vše je doprovázeno Mass Cure Wounds které zahojí rány většiny skupiny, kromě Dinkarrazana který dostane třemi oštěpy. Shuushar rychle vybublává vysvětlení a snaží se zabránit aby druhá posádka Carrion Crawlera zabila. Ploopploopeen, Archpriest of Blibdoolpoolp Ploopploopeen, jak Shuushar Archpriesta představí je prý hlavní náboženskou figurou, priestem Blibdoolpoolp, Sea Mother a vůdcem Kuo-Toa ve městě Sloobludop. Jejich národ je ale prý rozdělen. Jeho vlastní dcera Bloppblipppodd, Archpriestka Leemooggooggoon, Deep Fathera. Ploopploopeen vysvětluje svůj plán který zahrnuje hrdiny. Rád by je použil k převratu. Předvede je před svou dceru jako oběti na znamení dobré vůle a oni prý priestku napadnou a zabijou. Skupina se dlouze radí, zatímco je Ploopploopeen při svých proslovech obchází. Motley Crew si všímá podivností Kuo-Toanské rasy. Občasné rybí dad-joky, nutnost stát nad ostatními, následování toho kdo něco říká jako školka ryb, dokonce jejich otravnou náměsíčnost. Skupina nakonec souhlasí a May’Tana domlouvá speciální chování k Fiddledonkovi a Stoolovi, kteří nebudou součástí dohody. Shuushar domlouvá za jejich pomoc jídlo na cestu a sám ukazuje vztek který ho donutil jeho rasu opustit. Večer toho dne doráží Motley Crew do Sloobludopu, hlavního města Kuo-Toa a nejosídlenější části Dark Laku v této části Underdarku. Celé město je postaveno na pláži která nemá přirozený přístup po souši. Sloobludop, město Kuo-Toa na břehu Dark Laku Kuo-Toánské šílenství má jejich architekturu velký vliv. Jejich chyše mají z nějakého důvodu dveře na střechách na které Kuo-Toaoni složitě lezou s pomocí jiných. Kuo-Toani mají při spánku otevřené oči a všichni do jednoho jsou náměsiční což dává 25% že kterákoliv ryba na kterou skupina narazí aktuálně spí. Ploopploopeen a jeho eskorta odvádí hrdiny v nezavřených okovech skrze celé město až k domovu Archiepriesta. Největší dům na jihozápad od oltáře Sea Mother má krásný výhled na věštinu města. Oltář Mořské Matky, Blibdoolpoolp stojí na prominentním místě v městě. Je hlídán čtveřicí monitorů a zbytek Kuo-Toanů obíhá okolo otáře a jeden z nich říká něco o tom že musí oschnout aby dali dar Matce Moře. Jimjar se sází se Sarithem o močení na oltář a Shuushar vysvětluje že Blibdoolpoolp je bohyní scavengování, takže by takový dar přijala. Hrdinové jsou nakonec odvedeni do domu Archpriesta kde jsou zavřeni v tom co považují za sklep, ale jedná se o hlavní ložnici. Shuushar s lehkým tikem v oku vysvětluje že Rybí národ nadále staví svá města jako by byla mořském dně, ačkoliv už staletí nejsou. Proto střešní okna, na rychlo postavené mosty a neschopnost přístupu do některých částí. Při vyprávění je hrdinům přinese jídlo a Shuushar téměř mimochodem posouvá talíř vedle sebe kde nikdo není. Abdul lehce vyděšeně sleduje jak plesnivé ryby z misky mizí spolu se salátem. Trpaslík na místo šáhne a jeho ruka přistane na Armoru. “Ukaž se!” vykřikne Arésův voják a na druhé straně jeho paže se objeví bílý úsměv, potom dvojice očí a potom celý Duergar. “Hemeth Buckbane” odplivne si kašlající šedý trpaslík mezi sousty aby se představil. Hemeth, Duergar smuggler